Bad Blood
by ShyWrites
Summary: An eavesdropper, a secret kiss and a fire in the kitchen. What do you think will happen? R&R ONESHOT!
**An eavesdropper, a secret kiss, and a fire in the kitchen. These are the three phrases that will be used to construct this oneshot! I hope you like it! If you do, please fave and review! Your support means the world to me! Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT own Undertale!**

Papyrus was literally confused.

He was just on stage with Mettaton after his play had ended. The skeleton continued to compliment about how great his performance was. He just told him that his talent was outstanding and he was sure that he will perform on Broadway one day on the surface. Then the robot shoved him into this room and told him to wait.

He wasn't sure what was going to happen and to be honest, he was kind of frighten. The skeleton began to sweat a little as he thought.

 _Mettaton won't hurt me right? O-of course not! He nor anyone else can hurt the Great Papyrus!_

He laughed a little, thinking about how silly he was for thinking such a thing. Mettaton would never hurt anyone! Well...maybe a fly or… someone who made fun of his dance moves… But other than that, no one. Papyrus smiled and hummed to himself as he waiting in the dark room for Mettaton.

Minutes turned to hours as the skeleton started to get bored. He wondered what Sans and Frisk were doing right now. Probably looking for him. He did rush up to Mettaton without notifying them. Maybe they were worried sick about him. Maybe he should try texting his brother.

He picked up his phone and was about to text Sans when he remember something. Sans left his phone on the charger at home. He facepalmed.

 _I swear to Asgore Sans! Everytime I need you, you always find ways to bail out._

He continued to complain about his brother's foolishness in his mind before someone entered the room. He looked up.

"Metta...ton…" Papyrus drooled out as he looked at the robot. He wore a short pink dress with sequins, fishnet stockings and matching boots. Mettaton smirked and pushed a strand of hair out his face as the skeleton admired his clothing.

"Do you like?" he laughed, sitting himself on the skeleton's lap. "I wanted to look extra special for my most valued fan."

Papyrus blushed as Mettaton ran his finger seductively up the skeleton's arm. He then moved his face close to his boney companion and kissed his neck. Papyrus's blush darkened as the robot licked the skeleton's sweet spot making him stiffen his moans.

Mettaton laughed as he smooched the skeleton's 'lips' As the two continued to 'make-out', Sans and Frisk were standing outside the door.

Frisk stood on the wall parallel to the door, slurping down a drink that Sans had bought them before searching for Papyrus. The small skeleton, however, had his face close to the door. Listening intuitively on what was going on inside.

As he heard his brother's moans and pants, he boiled with rage. His eye flickered with yellow and blue light as he continued to listen in on the two. Frisk, who just finished their soda, stared at the skeleton in worry.

They had never seen Sans act so angry. He shook violently as he gripped the doorknob. The human quickly rushed over to his aid and rubbed his back, telling him everything was alright and that they should just go home.

The skeleton took a breather before turning to Frisk. "You're right kiddo, I-," He rubbed his head. "I don't know what came over me…"

He grabbed their hand before walking down the hall, still staring at the room as they past it. "...Let's go home."

On the way, Sans began to think about Mettaton. How his filthy mouth was all over _his_ brother, how he took _advantage_ of _his_ brother. He gritted his teeth, thinking about that robot. At first, they seemed to be on good terms but after _this_ … He had enough.

Frisk winced as Sans' grip on their hand tightened. He let it go before saying.

"Sorry about that kid."

The human looked at him worriedly as they continued to wall along the road. As they walked, the skeleton continued to simmer. Keeping his anger down for Frisk's sake. But a few minutes later, they past by Mettaton's house and Sans smirked. He looked towards Frisk.

"Hey kiddo, wait out here. I've got some," he stopped and grinned wider. "business to take care of real quick. Just stay right here."

The human nodded and gave him a thumbs up as the skeleton teleported into the house. Sans' smile continued to show as he walked around the building. The place was nice and tidy with hot pink carpet and light pink walls.

The diva had several pictures of himself and his cousins hanging up. The skeleton chuckled as he tore down every single picture frame. He did this until he reached the kitchen. His smile turned from genuine to wicked as he scan the fridge.

He took out some leftovers and some other items and threw it on the counter before running to the oven. He laughed, turning up the oven to the highest degrees. With no sympathy for the piece of hardware, he tossed the food in the burning oven.

The skeleton watched the flames engulf the food for brief seconds before teleporting to Frisk. The human waved hello to the skeleton as Sans grabbed their hand, careful not to squeeze it this time as they made their way home.

The skeleton felt better. He had gotten the revenge he wanted. Sans' eye flashed a light blue as he stared in the direction of the house.

He chuckled before he mumbled. "Hope you like the taste of that _bitch_."

 **Hope you liked this and now it's your turn. If you would like to give me three words or phrases that you would like me to write a story about please PM me with this subject; "CHALLENGE MEH!" You must add what genre (For example, Undertale) you want it to be. Thank you all and talk to you all in the next fic!**

 **~ShyWrites**


End file.
